A high-speed network environment typically includes network devices such as routers and switches used for transferring packets and/or data traffic from sources to destinations. The network environment may include one or more communication networks such as IP and/or packet-based networks. Depending on forwarding addresses, data packets are typically routed by one or more network devices or nodes via a communication network such as Internet and/or Ethernet. The number of network devices or nodes in a network environment can change over time because the configuration of the network constantly changes. For example, new devices may be added while existing attached devices may be deactivated and/or removed.
In order for a high-speed network to function properly, the network, which generally includes various attached network devices, is typically required to be initialized or identified via a discovery process. For example, the network services which are assigned to various users in a customer relationship management (“CRM”) are typically required to be provisioned before the services can be delivered to the users and/or customers. However, a problem associated with a conventional network provisioning is that a failure or error message occurred during a provisional phase typically lacks specific information that can assist a network administrator in debugging and/or fixing the failure in a timely manner. For example, a Simple Network Management Protocol (“SNMP”) network generally provides a set of generic error codes that do not provide specific source and/or reasons for provisioning failures. The software module, which is responsible for the failure or responsible for causing the error, is typically not identified via standard SNMP error code during a provisioning command failure there by increasing the time taken in arriving at a root cause analysis and subsequently fixing the underlying problem.
A conventional approach to handle such failure(s) is to develop a scheme of narrowing down the source of failures by issuing multiple follow-up network messages. Multiple follow-up network messages typically consume resources, traffic, and time. For example, to identify a source of error, additional queries may be issued and/or broadcasted.